Medical Checkup
by munya munya
Summary: EDITED! Sakura dikejar deadline pengumpulan dokumen masuk universitas ditengah hari liburnya. Dengan bantuan Naruto sahabatnya, mampukah ia mengumpulkan tepat waktu disaat kejadian tak terduga terjadi? "Memang pacarnya sudah telat berapa bulan ?" "Ma-maksud anda?" Warning: AU/ONESHOOT/DLDR/Cover isn't mine. like? review please!


A Naruto fanfiction

**Medical Check up ****2014 Munya munya**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: humor, friendship**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

"Apa? Besok?!"

"Iya besok siang sekolah akan mengirimkan berkasnya,"

"Serius?"

Ino mengernyit dan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. "Untuk apa aku berbohong jidat! Dan bisakah kau tidak berteriak terlalu keras? Siapkan saja semua berkasnya pagi ini, memangnya apa sih yang kurang?"

Jelas saja Ino sedikit kesal pada temannya di seberang telepon itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura. Bayangkan saja, di hari libur setelah ujian akhir SMA ini Ino 'dibangunkan' pagi-pagi oleh 26 miss call, 8 sms dan banyak PING di media sosial nya. Seharusnya ia bisa bangun siang dan bersantai. Tapi pagi nya yang tenang ini harus di kacaukan Sakura yang panik.

"Hm.. kurasa 'Surat Keterangan Sehat dan Tidak Buta Warna' yang kurang. Tapi bagaimana aku mendapatkannya?" Jawab Sakura dengan paniknya.

"Dasar bodoh, datang saja ke Rumah Sakit dan Klinik terdekat!" kata Ino.

"Apa masih sempat?" Sakura masih saja cemas. Padahal waktu pengumpulan berkas siang hari. Dan ini masih pagi sekali.

"Tentu saja, bahkan rumah sakit baru buka satu jam lagi. Bersiaplah dari sekarang jidat!" seru Ino.

"Baiklah. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa lagi jidat?" dengan cepat Ino memotong kata-kata Sakura.

"Ano.. apa yang harus ku lakukan saat sampai di Rumah Sakit?"

".…" Ino menghela napas sejenak. Ia kesal Sahabatnya jadi mendadak bodoh begini.

"Tanyakan saja pada administrasinya! Sudah ya aku mau tidur lagi!" sambungan pun diputus Ino.

* * *

"Ino! Ino pig! Aaaa jahat sekali kau!" Sakura frustasi dengan semua ini. Ia heran mengapa deadline pengumpulan berkas untuk mendaftar kuliah bisa mendadak hari ini. Padahal sebelumnya tidak ada pemberitahuan dari sekolah.

Baru kemarin Sakura kembali dari liburannya, namun hari ini ia sudah dihadapkan dengan deadline yang mendadak. Memang salahnya sendiri tidak menyiapkannya dari awal, sehabis Ujian Akhir SMA ia malah berlibur bersama Sasuke, pacarnya, ke luar kota selama seminggu. Hari ini pun ia kalap. Disaat teman-temannya sudah selesai mengurus berkas, ia sendiri yang belum selesai.

Dan masalahnya, ia tidak pernah mengurus surat kesehatan atau semacamnya sendiri. Orang tuanya pun sedang bekerja. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Itulah sebabnya mengapa ia mengganggu pagi Ino hari ini.

Sakura memijit keningnya, mencoba untuk berpikir jernih. Mungkin ia bisa mendatangi Rumah Sakit Konoha yang terdekat dari rumahnya. Namun masalahnya, dengan apa dan siapa ia kesana?

Berjalan kaki bukanlah pilihan, jaraknya tidak cukup dekat. Naik sepeda motor atau mobil? Ia tidak bisa. Naik kendaraan umum? Pasti repot dan memakan waktu lama di pagi yang sibuk ini. Ia tidak bisa membuang waktunya yang singkat ini.

Ditengah kebingungan, Sakura memilih mandi dan mempersiapkan dirinya. Setelah siap, ia menyalakan ponselnya. Saat melihat wallpaper nya yang memperlihatkan fotonya dan Sasuke, tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide. Sasuke kekasihnya. Tentu saja ia bisa mengantar Sakura. Saat Sakura hendak menelpon Sasuke, ia teringat sesuatu. Semalam Sasuke bilang hari ini ia ada acara keluarga. Harapannya pun hilang.

Lantas ia berpikir dan menemukan siapa yang bisa mengantarnya selain Sasuke. Tentu saja Naruto, sahabatnya sekaligus tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pergi ke rumah Naruto.

Karena sudah akrab dengan keluarga Naruto, ibu Naruto pun langsung mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. Sesampainya di kamar Naruto, Sakura mendapati Naruto masih tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia pun segera mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto bangun!" teriak Sakura

"Aku masih ngantuk ibu.."

Sakura berkacak pinggang. Susah sekali membangunkan si rambut durian ini. Tiba-tiba terpikir suatu ide licik di kepalanya.

Menarik napas, Sakura berteriak lagi di telinga Naruto. "Naruto! Gawat! Persediaan ramenmu terbakar habis!"

"RAMENKU!" mata Naruto langsung terbuka lebar sambil melompat dari tempat tidurnya.

Sakura hanya terkekeh geli melihat Naruto berlari-lari panik memutari kamarnya dengan setengah tersadar. Tak menunggu lama, ia pun menghentikan langkah Naruto dengan menarik belakang kaosnya.

"Hei aku berbohong," ujar Sakura datar. Naruto pun mendadak terdiam dengan wajah datar dan mata segaris. Belum sempat Naruto protes, Sakura sudah berkata lagi. "Cepat mandi, antarkan aku ke Rumah Sakit. Tidak ada penolakan."

Baru saja Naruto membuka mulutnya, ia sudah dilempar handuk oleh Sakura yang kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Malangnya nasibmu Naruto.

* * *

"Cepat Naruto! Kau ini bisa ngebut tidak?!"

Kini Sakura akhirnya berangkat ke Rumah Sakit Konoha diantar Naruto dengan sepeda motornya. Jalanan yang macet membuat Sakura cemas dan perjalanan mereka pun dipenuhi teriakan Sakura dan gumaman pasrah Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki seorang murid jagoan di sekolahnya bahkan preman jalanan Konoha pun takut padanya. Namun, lain ceritanya bila dihadapkan dengan sahabat sejak kecilnya yang seorang perempuan ini. Naruto bisa menciut seperti kerupuk yang disiram kuah sup panas.

Apa pun perintahnya pasti Naruto turuti. Meski begitu persahabatan mereka sangatlah erat namun bukan berarti mereka berakhir sebagai sepasang kekasih. Bagi mereka, persahabatan berbeda dengan cinta. Walaupun dulu Naruto sempat naksir Sakura, namun akhirnya ia merelakan juga gadis berambut pink ini bersama sahabatnya, Sasuke.

Kembali ke cerita. Walaupun Rumah Sakit baru dibuka lima belas menit lagi, Sakura tetap ingin cepat sampai karena ia mengincar antrean nomor pertama. Tentu saja, karena pihak sekolahnya menetapkan deadline jam 12 siang ini sedangkan saat ini sudah hampir jam 8. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura adalah orang yang _on time._

begitu sampai di pertigaan dekat rumah sakit, lampu merah menanti mereka. Sakura terus saja bersungut-sungut dan hal itu membuat Naruto kehilangan konsentrasi sehingga ketika lampu hijau menyala, ia yang seharusnya berbelok kiri ke arah rumah sakit justru tancap gas mengambil arah kanan.

Capek marah-marah, Sakura pun terdiam. Saat Sakura diam itulah Naruto melirik ke kaca spion dan melihat rumah sakit tujuan mereka ada di belakang mereka. Seketika Naruto sadar.

Hening.

"Eng.. Sakura-chan. Sepertinya kita—" takut-takut Naruto melirik ke belakang sambil memelankan laju motornya.

"Jangan bilang kau salah jalan," potong Sakura dengan nada horror yang paling ditakuti Naruto. Kalau sudah begini Naruto pasti tidak akan selamat.

"NARUTOO!"

"Ampun Sakura-chaaan!"

Malangnya nasib Naruto bagian kedua.

* * *

Jam 8.45 Waktu Konoha. Akhirnya mereka sampai dengan selamat—minus Naruto yang wajahnya sedikit berantakan karena dihajar Sakura— di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Meski berhasil mengantar 'Tuan Putri' nya ini ke tempat tujuan, ia masih belum bernapas lega. Lihat saja wajah 'Tuan Putri' Haruno Sakura yang tertekuk karena gagal mendapat nomor antrean pertama. Ia malah mendapat nomor 20. Tentu saja di mata Sakura ini adalah salah Naruto—dengan alasan apapun—yang membuat si 'Budak' berambut durian ini berkeringat dingin.

Dengan lunglai mereka pun mencari tempat duduk untuk mengantre. Sakura hendak menduduki bangku di depan ruang pemeriksaan mata—setelah sebelumnya ditunjukkan oleh petugas administrasi tentunya—ketika tiba-tiba seorang wanita berpakaian seperti perawat menujukkan tempat mereka seharusnya mengantre.

"Kalian mau mengantre? Silakan di sebelah sana," kata wanita berambut hitam pendek itu ramah kepada Sakura yang lewat di depannya. Wanita itu menunjukkan jejeran bangku tunggu di depan sebuah ruangan bercat warna-warni dan di pojok koridor dekat ruangan itu terdapat sepetak wahana permainan anak—seperti perosotan dan ayunan—dari plastik warna-warni.

Sakura yang sedikit bingung—karena wanita itu seperti dapat membaca pikirannya—hanya mengangguk kikuk dan melangkah ragu. Sebelum pergi, wanita yang sepertinya perawat itu tersenyum penuh arti—hampir seperti seringai— kepada Sakura dan Naruto. Naruto yang sejak tadi diam saja agak merasa aneh dengan tingkah wanita itu.

Mereka pun duduk di depan ruangan yang tadi ditunjuk wanita itu. Di sebelah mereka ada ibu muda dan anak batitanya yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Di sekitar mereka pun banyak ibu-ibu dan anak-anak yang sedang bermain di pojok koridor. Sakura mulai merasa aneh karena hanya ia dan Naruto anak remaja di tempat itu—dan mengenakan seragam Konoha High School—yang seakan menjadi pusat perhatian ibu-ibu di ruang tunggu itu. Ditengah kegelisahannya ia pun mencoba berpikir positif ketika tiba-tiba Naruto membuka suara.

"Hei Sakura-chan, bukankah ruang pemerikasaan kesehatan dan mata itu di sebelah sana ya? Kenapa kita disuruh mengantre disini? Aneh sekali perawat itu," ujar Naruto menyadarkan Sakura. Benar juga, pikir Sakura. Ruang pemeriksaan mata berada cukup jauh, empat ruangan disebelah ruangan yang di depannya mereka jadikan tempat mengantre ini.

"Iya juga ya," Sakura sedang berpikir lagi saat tiba-tiba ia melihat perawat tadi memasuki ruangan yang di depannya menjadi tempat Sakura mengantre ini.

"Lebih baik kita bertanya lagi Sakura-chan," kata Naruto yang sekarang mulai cerewet.

"Ah, ia sudah masuk." Ujar Sakura kecewa.

"haaah.." desah Naruto kecewa pula. Sudah cukup lama mereka menunggu membuat Naruto mengantuk. "Baiklah kita tunggu sampai ia keluar."

* * *

Menunggu lama membuat Sakura kembali cemas. Oh jangan lupakan deadline berkas Universitas yang menunggunya siang nanti. Sakura merasa bagaikan dikejar-kejar lidah api yang berlari dibelakangnya. Di satu sisi ia menunggu nomor antrean 20 mendapat giliran—yang kini baru mencapai nomor 14—dan di sisi lain ia dengan cemas menunggu sang perawat aneh keluar dari ruangan di belakangnya. Mengapa ia masih menunggu perawat itu? Karena ia mulai risih dengan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitar koridor depan ruangan itu yang ditujukan padanya dan Naruto. Ia ingin pindah menantre ke dekat ruangan pemeriksaan kesehatan dan mata—tempat dimana ia seharusnya berada—.

_Krieet _

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka menampakkan sosok perawat berambut hitam pendek yang langsung diserbu oleh tatapan bertanya Naruto dan Sakura. Sebelum mereka membuka suara, sang suster tersenyum jahil. Sakura dan Naruto pun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"kalian mau _check _ya?" Tanya suster yang belakangan diketahui bernama shizune-dilihat dari papan nama di bajunya- itu dengan ramah. Pertanyaan itu seolah membungkam Naruto dan Sakura yang sebelumnya dipenuhi pertanyaan pada sang suster. Entah kenapa mereka sudah tidak berniat bertanya lagi.

"Hm," gumam Sakura sambil mengangguk.

"Dia saja aku tidak," tunjuk Naruto ke Sakura di sebelahnya.

Hening sejenak. Suster Shizune tampak sedang berpikir untuk bersuara kembali.

Suasana koridor tunggu saat itu tidak begitu ramai namun ada beberapa ibu-ibu dan anaknya sedang duduk di bangku yang tidak bersebelahan persis dengan Naruto dan Sakura.

Sang Suster berdeham sejenak untuk menarik sepenuhnya perhatian Naruto dan Sakura. "Memang pacarnya sudah telat berapa bulan ?" ujar Si Suster yang bola matanya tertuju ke Naruto. Tidak lupa dengan seringai misteriusnya yang masih terlihat ramah.

Hening.

Bahkan semut yang berjalan pun mendadak berhenti.

Hening.

Atensi ibu-ibu di deretan bangku tunggu pun mulai berpindah ke arah Naruto, Sakura dan si Suster.

"Ehehehe.." setelah sekian lama yang terdengar justru suara Naruto yang cengengesan tidak jelas sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sebenarnya dia bu—" upacan Naruto terpotong _deathglare _Sakura yang menurut Naruto super duper seram.

Naruto makin bingung dengan hal ini. Sakura? Pacarnya? Telat? Demi Tuhan, otak Naruto yang pas-pasan tidak mampu mencerna kalimat ambigu ini.

Di lain pihak Sakura hanya bisa mematung, membeku, dan masih bingung mengatur 'benang' yang kini semakin kusut di dalam pikirannya.

"Ma-maksud anda?" akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang terlontar dari bibir gadis bermata jade itu.

"Maksudku check 'itu' kan, apakah positif atau negatif?" kata si Suster dengan nada jahil. Seolah hal ini adalah hal biasa yang terjadi sehari-hari. Tidak ketinggalan senyum ramah beribu arti milik si Suster.

Sakura yang sejak tadi mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini langsung pucat pasi menahan malu. Pasalnya suster yang menurutnya sialan itu berbicara dengan suara datar yang tidak berbisik. Artinya cukup bisa didengar oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Ingin ia cepat-cepat membantah, namun lidahnya terasa kelu. Belum lagi Naruto yang dirasanya masih belum mengerti tentang hal ini. Cowok itu masih saja cengengesan. Mungkin ia senang disebut pacarnya Sakura.

"Ah! Suster kurasa anda salah paham! Aku hanya ingin _medical checkup_ untuk pemeriksaan buta warna dan kesehatan, ya i-itu persyaratan untuk masuk universitas." Jelas Sakura dengan Suara yang sengaja dikeraskan agar kesalahpahaman ini bisa terselesaikan bahkan sampai ke telinga pendengar tak diundang lainnya, maksudku, orang di sekitar mereka—yang sebagian besar ibu muda—.

"Oohahaha, yaampun kupikir mau _check _ 'itu'. Habisnya wajah kalian kelihatan gugup sekali saat masuk kesini. Maaf, maaf. Ruang pemeriksaan kesehatan dan mata ada di ujung sana. Silakan," ujar Suster itu geli tanpa rasa berdosa sambil menunjukkan kembali tempat antre yang seharusnya.

Malu, kesal, jengkel, kikuk kian bertambah menjadi beban hidupnya yang harus ia tahan. Sungguh Sakura merasa begitu sial hari ini. Dalam hati ia mengumpat pada Suster menjengkelkan itu. Bukan hanya malu pada ibu-ibu yang kebetulan mendengar pembicaraan mereka, yang paling utama ia sangat malu pada Naruto. Tapi sebaliknya si pirang ini malah belum juga mengerti keadaan dan hanya bisa menatapnya bingung.

Setelah berbasa-basi lagi untuk mengakhiri percakapan dengan Suster menyebalkan itu serta mengumpulkan kembali nyawanya yang berceceran karena peristiwa super kikuk tadi, Sakura pun bangkit menuju ruang dimana ia seharusnya berada, ruang pemeriksaan kesehatan dan mata. Sambil menarik Naruto yang masih saja dipenuhi tanda tanya.

Sambil melewati ibu-ibu yang mengantre di depan RUANG IBU DAN ANAK itu, Sakura menatap mereka dengan pandangan sedikit mengejek. Tentu saja Sakura mengejek kesalahpahaman ibu-ibu tadi yang sejak awal menatapnya aneh. Kini ia tidak perlu malu lagi. 'Telan saja prasangka buruk kalian tentangku!' Batin Sakura jengkel.

* * *

Kini Sakura akhirnya telah selesai dengan _medical checkup_ nya dan mendapatkan 'Surat Keterangan Sehat dan Tidak Buta Warna' yang menjadi awal dari semua kejadian memalukan ini. Tidak ada lagi panik, kalap dan cemas di hatinya. Terlebih lagi jam baru menunjukkan pukul sebelas kurang sepuluh menit. Waktu yang sangat cukup untuk menuju sekolahnya dan melengkapi semua berkas pendaftaran Universitas nya. Tapi…

"Sakura-chan, yang tadi dimaksud Suster itu sebenarnya _check _apa sih?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Sungguh tidak salah Sasuke menjulukinya Dobe. Memang bodoh sekali si pirang ini.

"Ah sudah lupakan saja," jawab Sakura ketus masih menahan malu-nya pada Naruto.

"Sakura-chaaaaan beritahu aku!"

"Itu tidak penting, Naruto. Sekarang antarkan saja aku ke sekolah!"

"Kesalahpahaman tadi itu maksudnya apa Sakura-chan?"

"…"

"Telat apasih Sakura-chan?"

"…"

"Masa telat sampai berbulan-bulan? Hei Sakura-chan jawab akuuu!"

"Sudah jangan bertanya lagi! Lupakan saja!" Sakura mulai kesal ditambah rasa malunya yang meluap-luap. Tampak tiga siku-siku di kening lebarnya dan wajahnya yang memerah malu.

"Sakura-chaaaaan!"

Sakura pun menarik Naruto yang berisik ke area parkir dan menyuruh Naruto langsung tancap gas.

Yang benar saja, masa ia disangka hamil dengan Naruto—yang juga disangka pacarnya—dan akan tes kehamilan di rumah sakit terang-terangan dan masih memakai seragam KHS begitu. Apa tampangnya terlihat seperti cewek murahan hah? Yang benar saja?!

Dan Naruto bodoh itu menginginkan Sakura menjelaskan kalimat tadi kepada dirinya?

Mau diletakkan dimana muka Sakura?! Terlihat memalukan di depan sahabat bodohnya sendiri? Yang benar saja!

FIN

* * *

**A/N: haloo semua perkenalkan saya munyaa~ **

**Senang bisa menulis fanfiction kembali. Ya, karena ini sebenarnya bukan fanfic pertama munya, tapi munya pernah menulis di akun lain yang mana itu sudah lama sekali dan karena dulu laptop munya hilang dan hiatus lama jadi discontinue deh ff multichapter munya. Huhuhu.**

**Jadi munya memutuskan 'membangun' dunia fanfiction munya yang baru. Semoga lebih banyak fanfic fresh yang mengisi akun ini.**

**Sebelumnya munya minta maaf atas abal dan gak lucu nya fanfic ini. Sebenarnya ini true story yang pas diceritain temen saya itu lucu sekali lalu munya jadiin ff ini dan hasilnya yah beginilah adanya mohon maaf kalo banyak kekurangan yaa.**

**Catatan sedikit nih tentang pemilihan karakternya itu bukan berarti pairing yah cuma gitu doang kok ya kan sakura sama naruto nya hehe. Munya harap sih reader gaada yang terpaku banget sama pair yaa. Jujur sih kalo favorite pairing sih munya sukanya Sasusaku & Naruhina ehehe gaada yg nanya yak **

**Akhir kata makasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang sudah baca apalagi ada yang berkenan review atau bahkan follow/favorite ini ff wuoh munya bakal seneng banget-bangetan deh. Lebih bagus lagi ada yang mau berteman sama munya di dunia ff naruto ini hehe silahkan pm saya.**

* * *

OWARI

Sakura sudah selesai melengkapi berkasnya di sekolah tepat waktu dan kini ia ingin pulang dengan Naruto. Lega rasanya, batin Sakura.

Saat mereka sudah diatas motor sedang menuju rumah, tiba-tiba Naruto merengek lagi.

"Sakuraaa-chaan apasih yang tadi itu? Aku penasaran sekali. Tega sekali kau membuatku mati penasaran,"

"Kau masih hidup kan, pikirkan saja sendiri." Ujar Sakura masih ketus.

"Jahat sekali! Apa harus kutanyakan sama Teme ya?"

Pletakkk

"Kau gila! Awas kalau kau berani menceritakan hal ini pada Sasuke-kun! Kuhajar sampai benar-benar mati penasaran!" geram Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Naruto. Memang sih Naruto memakai helm, tapi salahkan tenaga monster Sakura yang membuat jitakannya terasa ke ubun-ubun Naruto.

Malangnya nasib Naruto bagian ketiga pemirsa.

"Ingat ya! Pokoknya kalau kalu ingin tahu pikirkan saja sendiri, jangan tanyakan aku lagi dan jangan ceritakan pada siapapun terutama Sasuke!" ancam Sakura.

"Ba-baik Sakura-chaan," ujar Naruto lemas.

_Poor_ Naruto.


End file.
